Sivua Kaden
Name: Sivua Kaden Age: 16 Nationality: Tear Hair: blonde Eyes: brown Skin: really tan Height: 5'6" Voice: medium pitch Special Skills: Swimming. Knowledge Weakness: Not so good with languages. Physical Weakness: Her nose has been broken many times. Personality Weakness: She doesn't think she's beautiful. Personality: Smart. Convincing. Conniving. Manipulative. Somewhat kind. Respectful. Harsh. = Character History = Sivua Kaden was sent to the White Tower because she had lived in Tear and didn't know anything about boats. Her parents had tried to teach her but she just couldn't pick it up. She remembers one middle of the summer when her parents, after having given her a years worth of pitiful training, put her to the test. They had sent her out on the boat all by herself except for some helpers. She was to order them around on the boat with the knowledge she had "gained" from her training. It was an awful experience. Sivua remembers the servants being up at arms the first day because her lack of knowledge. They ended up directing the boat most of the way. Sivua remembers there was a woman on the boat who turned out not to be a servant. She introduced herself to Sivua as a lady of wealth and standing near the White Tower area. As Sivua got to know her more she explained that she was actually an Aes Sedai. Sivua didn't hate her like her parents would have. This is because she didn't much like her parents and therefore didn't respect her parents opinions on things. Her parents always had high expectations of her. Sivua didn't like this. When the Aes Sedai tested her to see if she could do some sort of magic called channeling she was overjoyed that she could do it. She was even more overjoyed and relieved that this woman wanted to take her to The White Tower. It was ironic that she was glad to be gone from high expectations to a place of even higher expectations. Of course Sivua didn't know that part yet but she would find out as soon as she got to The White Tower. Sivua always blamed her poor boating skills on her grandmother. She hadn't inherited anything from that woman but lack of knowledge. Even so Sivua admired her grandmother. Her grandmother was the leader of a group of tradesmen in Tear. She had made herself useful at last and Sivua hoped to do the same one day. Another thing that she liked about her grandmother was her skill in trade not just that she was a tradesmen. Her grandmother traded mainly in clothes. Sivua imagined Aes Sedai, Novices, and Accepteds wearing beautiful clothes.This was until she reached the White Tower and saw all the Novices wearing what she had to wear. Sivua Kaden detested the Novice Whites as soon as she laid eyes on them. Perhaps this is part of her motivation to move forward in The White Tower. Back in Tear Sivua's grandmother had taught her a thing or two about trade. Sivua however had it in her mind to try her hand at trade at The White Tower once she became a Novice. Sivua has always had a liking for clothes. As soon as she has the money she is going to buy herself some fancy riding gear like she saw one or other Aes Sedai wear as they came into and out of The White Tower. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios